<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beatrix's Letter by EchoOrigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752179">Beatrix's Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOrigami/pseuds/EchoOrigami'>EchoOrigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slime Rancher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beatrix is the only one writing, Casey and Beatrix used to date, Gen, I see Beatrix as very adventurous, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, should I add the other characters to the tag?, the other ship is mostly in the background with a couple of references towards it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOrigami/pseuds/EchoOrigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew what his story was, I read all of the notes he left, I read each and every one. I know what he chose, and I knew in that moment exactly what I wanted to choose as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix LeBeau &amp; Everyone, Casey/Beatrix LeBeau, Hobson Twillgers/Thora West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beatrix's Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew what his story was, I read all of the notes he left, I read each and every one. I know what he chose, and I knew in that moment exactly what I wanted to choose as well.</p>
<p>I want to use the monolith, I want to travel, to explore, to see what else is there when the time comes for me to. I am not finished here though, I have many things to do, slimes to care for, boxes to break, treasure pods and every secret nook to find. I am not done here yet.</p>
<p>But I know that when I am, I will travel here, just like Hobson did, and I will choose my door.</p>
<p>I know what loves feels like, I really do. Casey and I’s history is proof of that. We loved each other, dated even and enjoyed it, but it’s not fulfilling for me. It’s not enough to keep me in one place forever, I have a constant burning desire to explore, only snuffed out when completely fulfilled or busy. But it doesn’t stay dead for very long, sooner than I know it, I’m itching to get out there, to see new things again, to struggle and discover.</p>
<p>Loving something simply doesn’t satisfy me, it doesn’t satisfy my heart, my desires.</p>
<p>I know that when I see those two doors, after <em>everything</em> that I could possibly do here is done, I know what I will open a door and continue onto the next adventure. Maybe I will revisit and try to take on the challenges from before again, maybe I’ll just see how everyone is.</p>
<p>I plan on adventuring a lot, I want to see as much as I possibly can, I want to reach the furthest edges I can. I want to be someone who discovers something entirely new and is the reason for something significant. I want to make an impact as I explore.</p>
<p>I want to explore until I <em>burnout</em>, until I am exhausted, completely and utterly tired but overwhelmingly content, I want to find somewhere after everything to be happy, to settle to relax after everything. Maybe I won’t end up doing that, maybe that idea will change, and I’ll just want to explore more and more. Maybe the fire will never truly burn out, maybe it will blaze one final time and bring me somewhere new or to old places for one last run before it’s over.</p>
<p>But it won’t be for a while. I still have a lot I want to do here, many secrets to find, people to contact, pictures to show Casey, upgrades to make. I may be busy and calmer for now, but it won’t last forever, I know that.</p>
<p>I am still young, ready to take on the world of the Far Far Range of its entirety and then some, I will eventually take on the depths of the world beyond waiting for me in that monolith. I know I will see what comes next and take on whatever challenges lie there, if I’m crazy enough, maybe I’ll even go in gearless. I doubt it, but it’s kind of a stupid thing I would do just for the challenge of it. Like when I took care of 15 different plants with all extremely different kinds of requirements, it was tough, but it kept me busy, it kept me at bay.</p>
<p>But then it stopped being able to and being a shop keeper wasn’t enough either, neither was being in love. So, when I saw the chance to be on the Far Far Range, somewhere my heart could blaze, burn and struggle as it was fueled with new information and adventure, I took it. It’s been my best decision, other than waiting for those quadruple chocolate chip cookies to cool just enough to be warm and eating them instead of burning my mouth.</p>
<p>Those cookies were delicious. I remember guarding them from Casey, even though they made them.</p>
<p>Speaking of Casey, I’m sure they understand my desire to explore, they encouraged me to go to the Far Far Range when I told them about it, saying it was perfect for me. And that they would look out for me, refusing to lose hope and connections with me, that they would go their own way to happiness. And they did, they became part of a band, they said it’s made them really happy. I’m glad it has, I wanted nothing more for them than for them to be happy.</p>
<p>I don’t want to loose contact with them though, I refuse to, I will talk to them in anyway I can during my adventures, even if I have to plant a tower right where I am, I will contact them when I’m there.</p>
<p>The idea of the great beyond really excites me, I want to just jump right in and see, but I’m not fully done yet, so I can’t. But when I do, I know that I’ll be looking forward to it, I’ll be <em>buzzing</em> with joy!</p>
<p>Sorry I couldn’t resist a little bee pun, one just landed on a flower nearby. Bees are <em>soooo</em> fluffy and soft!</p>
<p>Anyways, back to my dumb sappy letter.</p>
<p>When I open the door, I’m going to go through, I’m going to activate that monolith and move onto the next place. I wonder who will take my farm though, I highly doubt Hobson, unless he and Thora have an argument or something, that would be pretty bad. I would say I don’t know the guy, but I do, he left all these notes after all, either way I would feel bad if he split up after some nasty argument between them. But when I’m gone, it won’t be my problem, it’ll be theirs, not like it was my problem in the first place, he made his choice.</p>
<p>I wonder what else he left behind, I’m sure there’s remnants like the toys for the slimes and the notes. There has to be <em>something</em>! Even like a H x T carved on a tree or something.</p>
<p>I’m going to find everything one day.</p>
<p>Even everything in the other’s places! I <em>reaaalllllyyy</em> want to enter the rest of whatever Viktor has in his lab! It looks cool! I want to unlock the other places too, but Viktor’s place is awesome! Mochi will probably sass me before even letting me 5 feet in that area. I don’t know about Ogden, he’s a little strange. Not bad! But he has this obsession with Kookadoba.</p>
<p>I wonder if anyone else will ever visit my ranch.</p>
<p>I’m thinking about the monolith, I feel like the beyond will be in space, or somewhere where you can really see the night sky and where gravity is low and other space jazz. I really want to explore space too, one fantasy is going super far into space and discovering a new planet or comet or something. I can imagine it being named something like, the “Beatrix System”, or “LeBeau Comet!”</p>
<p>I love space.</p>
<p>And it makes me excited to see what secrets the monolith holds.</p>
<p>I am so excited for the day I’m done with this place! The day I move out and into the beyond.</p>
<p>I’m excited to start my next adventure.</p>
<p>But later, right now I have bunch of slimes who want food and attention 30 hours a day, especially my Rad Durvish largos, despite their uh…deadliness.</p>
<p>Anyways, I think this letter is over. Maybe I’ll add some PSs or something or another page later though.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                 Beatrix Lebeau</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Tell Viktor that he’s a cool nerd for me if you meet him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S.S. This wasn’t supposed to be a letter. Whoops.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read Hobson's last note and got emotional and started to write about it but then started rewriting and write as Beatrix's POV soon after.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>